It is known to suppress corona effects in stator coils of dynamoelectric machines by using outer corona protection (OCP). The OCP may include a semiconductive material wrapped around a portion of the stator coil positioned within a stator core slot. For example, the semiconductive material may include graphite or carbon black. The OCP acts as a transition “bridge” between stator coil surfaces and a grounded stator core for distributing capacitively induced currents throughout the OCP and conducting these currents to the grounded stator core, thereby reducing corona effects. In addition, it is also known to suppress corona effects in a portion of the coil positioned outside the stator core (the coil end or involute) by using graded end corona protection (ECP), such as a nonlinear resistive material wrapped around the coil end for conducting a gradient current to a ground point. For example, the ECP may comprise a silicon carbide component having a voltage dependent resistance for achieving a desired potential gradient along the coil. Typically, on a portion of the coil end adjacent to the stator core, the OCP extends away from the stator core for a distance beyond an exit end of the stator core slot. A portion of the OCP extending away from the stator core may be partially overlapped by the ECP to form an electrically conductive connection between the ECP, having a comparatively high resistivity, and the OCP, having a comparatively low resistivity.